Save Me
by Bella Kali
Summary: AU. Draco is a prince who is promised to be married. Hermione is a princess and Draco wants her.What happens when Draco finds out he is to marry her stepsister. And what of Hermione's secret.Read and Review please.
1. When I First Saw You

Chapter 1

When I first saw you.

AN: I was inspired to start something new. I may also see how this works in the glee world. Review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

PS this is AU. Check out Photobucket for pics relating to this story. Search ssteele2989 album is ame title as story.

Being a prince had its perks but this was not one of them. Draco was so tired of all of these girls from other kingdoms being paraded in front of him. They were always so dull and most were there only because their families wanted to merge with his kingdom for protection or money. It was the same thing every time, his parents would throw a ball, invite all of the eligible ladies that were acceptable to court and have Draco dance with all of them and he couldn't stand it any longer. Right now some blond duchess was talking to him and he had tuned her out long ago. All she could do was gossip and talk about the other girl's dresses and how she thought them inferior to her own. Draco sighed running a hand throw his tussled platinum locks.

"Please excuse me. I need some air." Draco said bowing before turning on his heels and walking out to the balcony that over looked the sea that his castle was near. The night was cool and clear and the stars were shinning brightly. It was a beautiful night and Draco would much rather be out here then stuffed in a ballroom full of all the hot air escaping all the pretentious people he was forced to associate with.

Draco took in the night air and looked down at the waves lapping at the shore. That's when he saw something rather odd. A woman walking to the shore line near the cliffs. The moonlight shined off of her creamy skin making her seem to glow. Draco had never been so entranced in his life. She had long brown curly locks that fell to her waist, her tiny perfect waist. She was standing at the shore line the water almost reaching her as her hand rested against the cliff side. She bent down and removed her shoes, picking up her dress and stepped into the water.

He watched her for a long time as she danced along the breaking water. He had never seen something so entrancing in his life. He continued to watch as she replaced her shoes upon her feet and climbed the stairs coming straight towards him.

"Good evening my Lady." Draco greeted the woman as she approached.

"Good evening my Lord." She replied bowing in front of him. As she rose she looked him in the eye and he was taken in by there depth and warmth. He had never seen such eyes like hers before with so much life teaming behind them. He offered his arm to her and she took it as he led them back into the ballroom.

"Shall we dance?" He asked. She looked at him but he did not wait for a response as he led her out to the dance floor and waltzed around the room with her. She felt so tiny in his arms but so right at the same time. She was so warm and soft in his arms. He could have danced the rest of the evening with her and could have cared less what others thought. He was sure that by tomorrow the rumor mill would be running that something had happened between them outside but he didn't care. All he could think about was this beauty in his arms and how he didn't want to let her go. But soon the evening came to an end and he had to bid her goodnight.

"Will I see you again?" He asked.

"I am sure we will meet again." She said standing near her carriage.

"Till then milady." He said bowing and kissing her hand as she curtsied. He helped her into her carriage and watched as it went down the drive carrying her away from him. Draco made his way back into the castle and saw his father waiting in the entrance way.

"My son, I have wonderful news. A marriage contract has been struck up with the Dowager Queen of Nysa for you to marry her daughter." His father announced. He really didn't want to have this conversation with his father again.

"I will not marry her father; I have told you I will choose my own bride." Draco replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You will do as you are told boy." His father replied. Draco only shook his head and walked to his chambers.

Draco fell back onto his bed rubbing his face. He thought of the woman he had seen dancing in the water tonight. She felt perfect in his arms as if she was meant to be there. He closed his eyes and saw her brown ones. He groaned and stood up from his bed as he heard a knock on his door followed by his mother's entrance.

"Draco why must you be so difficult? Your father only tries to make a better future for you and you throw it in his face." She said.

"Why must I marry someone I have never meet for father to inherit more wealth for that is the only reason he wants me to marry whom he chooses." Draco said becoming slightly louder. "Why can I not choose my own bride and choose for love. How am I to live and rule with someone I can not stand, how can I produce an heir with someone who I feel nothing for?" Draco asked.

"It has been done this way for generations, and it will continue to happen this way." His mother told him before leaving his room. Draco picked up a vase on a near by table and threw it at the door she had just closed. He didn't want this life. He wanted freedom, freedom to live his life as he saw fit to love who he wanted to love, to marry someone that loved him for himself and not for his title or money.

Not being able to stay in the stifling castle Draco made his way through the darkened corridors and out to the ocean. He walked along the beach thinking about his life and the options he had. He could run away, but he was sure his father would hunt him down and drag him back and keep him under lock and key. Making his life even more miserable than it already was. He could stay and do nothing and that was almost as bad as the first option. He could kill himself to get out of it but that was cowardice and he was not a coward.

Draco found himself standing along the same cliff line where he had first seen the mysterious woman in white. He looked out over the vast ocean wishing that she was the woman he was going to marry. But wouldn't his father let him know that it was her.

Draco sighed picking up a few rocks and skipping them across the surface of the water as he continued to think about his life until he was tired enough to retire to bed though he received very little sleep because she plagued his dreams that night and the nights that followed.

Draco stood by his father as he waited for his betrothed and her party to arrive at his castle. Soon the trumpets sounded and Draco stood a little straighter. He had a scowl upon his face but he would be damned if he was seen with bad posture. His face softened as she saw a woman approach in a soft purple dress, it was her. She was walking right towards him surrounded by ladies in waiting. She was to be his intended. His father stood and held out his hands as the woman approached him.

"My Lord." She said with a bow.

"Princess Hermione, thank you for coming, where is your sister?" The king asked looking past her. He finally knew her name. Hermione. His heart started to pound faster as she looked over at him with a said smile on her face.

"I am sorry my Lord, my stepsister has fallen ill and was unable to travel at this time. My father, the king, sends his deepest apologizes and hopes that my presence, and the presence of my sister's ladies will put your mind at ease that the contract still holds." She explained.

"I am sorry to hear of her misfortune and look forward to seeing her soon. You are welcome still to your rooms and anything in this castle is at your disposal." The king said giving her leave.

"Thank you my Lord. I am truly grateful to you for your kindness." She said bowing and being led from the reception room and led to her chambers.

Draco stood dumbfounded. He wasn't to marry the woman that was just standing before him; he was to marry her sister.

"Wonderful girl." His father commented.

"Yes she is, is she the older of the two sisters?" Draco asked.

"Yes she is but she is already betrothed. Unfortunate really." His mother said. She was engaged.

"To whom is she to marry?" Draco asked.

"Lord McLaggen's son. She would be married to a prince or king if it wasn't for her mother." His father said.

"What about her mother?" Draco asked.

"She was not of noble blood. Still she was born in wedlock and that is the only saving grace really. Pity she is such a smart girl. She would have made a fine ruler if her father's second wife hadn't bore him a son." His mother replied. "You seem interested in her Draco. If only you asked so many questions about your own fiancée." His mother said. Draco did not reply but thought over the information he had just taken in.

"Excuse me, father, mother." He said to each parent bowing slightly and leaving the room. He had to think. He was rushing down the hall trying to get to his own chamber when he ran straight into someone.

"Forgive me my Lord; I did not see you there." The woman said.

"It's all right." He said taking in the woman before him. She had the face of a doll and flaming red hair. Red hair, where had he seen red hair before, he wondered and then it dawn on him. "You were with the princess earlier, were you not?" He asked her.

"Lady Ginerva sire, Ginny really." She said bowing. "Personal Lady in waiting to the princess." She finished.

"Tell me where may I find your mistress?" He asked.

"In her chambers I would think." She replied eyeing the prince before her.

"Where had my father put her?' He asked trying not to sound urgent or needy.

"In the east wing sire, near the library." Ginny replied.

"Thank you my Lady." Draco replied taking off towards the east wing. As he grew closer to the library he saw her standing in the hall helping a girl who had dropped a basket of linens.

"Princess." He greeted her. She stood and turned around bowing and greeting him in return.

"How may I help you my Lord?" She asked feeling her heart leap into her throat at the sight of him. He was even more handsome than she remembered from her dreams.

"May I speak with you?" He asked following her into her chambers.

"Of course my Lord." She replied with a smile.

"Alone." He said and he smile faltered.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worried. Draco did not answer but dismissed her ladies. "How dare you dismiss my ladies. They are not yours to command." Hermione said to him not believing he would take such liberties.

" I am to marry your sister." Draco said nearly shouting at her.

"Yes you are." She replied simply.

"Why, why didn't my father choose you?" He asked.

"Though your father may allow me to stay here and treat me as my station dictates I am not what he wants for his son's wife. I am only half noble, or haven't you heard that?' She asked.

"What does blood have to do with it. In your mind and manner, you are nobler than any woman that I have ever seen. I have thought about you every night since I last saw you. Have you not felt the same way?" Draco asked becoming frustrated.

"You are my sisters' intended. It would be inappropriate for me to think any thoughts otherwise." Hermione replied trying to stay calm but she couldn't lie to her heart. She had thought of him every moment since she last saw him and begged her father to go back on his agreement with the family. She couldn't bear the thought of her stepsister being his wife, his lover, while she married someone she couldn't stand to be in the same country with let alone the same room.

"Do not lie to me Hermione." He said. She stopped where she stood and stared at him. He had used her name. Not a title, not my Lady, but her name. She knew then that she was in for it.

"What do you want to hear? Yes I have thought of you every waking moment and when I slept you plagued my dreams, I begged my father to break the contract. The thought of you and her together makes my heart break. Do you think I want to see you marry another woman. I may have only met you once but you made an impression on my heart that I fear will never leave." She admitted tears springing to her eyes. Draco reacted to her in a way that he has never reacted to a woman before. He took her face in his hands and crashed his lips to hers. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening, he was kissing her and quite passionately too. His lips felt so wonderful against hers and she felt her knees buckling under her pushing her further into Draco's body as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She had finally stopped fighting the kiss and her lips pushed more into his. Draco had never felt anything like this in his life and he never wanted the feeling to go away. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the woman for him and he would make her his no matter the cost.


	2. Somewhere only we know

Chapter 2

Somewhere Only We Know

AN: Wow thank you for the response for the first chapter. I hope to hear more from you in the future. Remember to check out photobucket for pictures pertaining to the story. Search for ssteele2989 the album is the same title as the story. Please leave me your thoughts and review. They make my day. Enjoy!

Draco watched Hermione as she spoke with his mother about, well actually he couldn't really tell you because he wasn't paying attention to what was being said. He was staring at the contour of her neck, the pink in her checks, her soft lips as they formed words, her tongue as it darted out to wet her lips. She had been on his mind every moment since the passionate kissed they had shared the night before.

"Is your food not satisfactory son?" his father asked noticing Draco had barely touched his food.

"Hmm. No I seem to have no appetite tonight. Please excuse me." Draco said standing up and exiting the dining hall.

Hermione watched as Draco stood up from his seat and left the room in silence confused by his behavior.

"I am sorry my son is behaving so poorly." The lady across from her said.

"Please do not apologize. I assure you I have seen princes with far worse manners." Hermione assured the queen. They continued their supper before Hermione headed back towards her chambers to dress for bed. Hermione entered her room and sat at her vanity taking down the elaborate design her ladies maid Ginny had done for her earlier. Her long dark curls fell past her shoulders and she ran her hand through them feeling more like herself already. Her father always had joked with her that she would have made a great maid for the goddess Artimes, preferring to be outside with her brother Harry with a bow in her hand than inside with embroidery.

Once Hermione was changed into her night gown she sat at the window in her room and looked out to the ocean while she brushed throw her hair trying to work through all of the emotions running through her.

"You seemed troubled." Ginny said sitting across from her. Hermione looked to her one friend and only comfort she had her and began to cry. She never cried but she was so overwhelmed that she couldn't help it. Ginny wrapped her in her arms and held her as her best friend cried in her arms. "Tell me what's wrong." Ginny asked as she held her friend. Hermione sat back and looked at her friend. She was so lucky to be untroubled by all she was.

"It is nothing. The new moon approaches and I fear that I am feeling it's affect more so far away from home. I think I will take a walk by the water to calm myself." Hermione said standing up and grabbing her cloak before exiting her room and making her way to the ocean.

Hermione found a secluded patch of beach and setting her cloak upon the sand she approached the water. The air was warm against her skin and the cool water lapped at her bare toes. Hermione lifted her face towards the sky to see the disappearing moon. She had perhaps two days before the new moon. She always hated the moonless nights that she was cursed with. Hated to see the moons light wane until there was none.

Sighing she dropped her gaze back to the water and she stepped further out into the wake. She knew that being in the water was the only way to calm her so close to the end of the moons cycle. The only way she could think or be strong. She could already feel herself calming; she could hear the ocean calling to her, urging her to come further out into the water. She knew what awaited her out there and it took everything in her not to fall to its call. She walked back towards the beach and sat on her cloak watching the waves roll in trying to forget about Draco.

Draco watched as Hermione hurried past the library where he had been reading. Setting down the book he had in his hand he followed carefully behind her wondering where she could be going at this time of night. He watched her as she walked along the beach and stood in the water. What was it with this girl and water he wondered to himself? But more so he was still captured by her beauty. Her hair down and natural, a barely there gown covering her small frame.

"Do you make a habit of walking alone at night?" Draco asked sitting next to her.

"Do you make it a habit of stalking women?" She returned not looking at him, she couldn't look at him, and she knew it would only hurt.

"Perhaps, or perhaps I just wanted to be near you again." He said looking straight ahead of him.

"We can not be around each other alone. I fear it will only cause problems." She said looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. He looked down and she could see a frown forming on his perfect face.

"Would trouble be so bad?" He asked looking over at her.

"It could start a war." Hermione said still not bringing herself to look at him.

"Yes it could but I am willing to take that risk if it means just a minute with you in my arms." Draco said taking her chin in his fingers and turning her head to look at him. He could see the sadness in her eyes and he wanted to take that away. "Being with you it feels right. Like we are meant to be together, that you were made for me and I was made for you. Do you not feel the same way?' He asked.

"You know I do, but this will only end in heartache and possible bloodshed. You must marry my stepsister and I must marry Lord Mclaggin." Hermione said in a sad voice.

"Then we will see each other around them. I want you and only you." Draco said taking her hands in his.

"We can't I am not that kind of person. I couldn't handle meeting with you in secret while she was with you in public able to give you an heir. To share you bed each night with out fear of being caught." Hermione told him a tear slipping down her face.

"Then let us leave. We can go away from here, somewhere where no one will know us, somewhere where we can be together and not have to worry about duty or family and just be." Draco pleaded with her.

"No we can't I can not do that to my father. He lost my mother I don't think he couldn't stand to lose me as well." Hermione said.

"Then promise me you will be mine in heart, and be with me here and now while we still can." Draco said caressing her face. Hermione leaned into his hand closing her eyes and feeling his warmth penetrate through her cheek. She looked into his silver eyes and knew that she wouldn't be able to help herself. She would be his forever.

"My heart is your now and forever and I will give you as much as I can while I can." Hermione told him. Draco smiled at her and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Come with me." He said standing up and helping her up along with him. He grabbed her cloak and led her down the beach to a set of caves. She followed him in as he set down her cloak again and sitting down bringing her down with him. The faintest bit of moonlight shown in and lit his eyes and hair and Hermione found herself in awe of him. He brought her lips to his again taking in her taste and scent. She was intoxicating and he knew that he would never get enough of her, even if he lived five life times. He fisted his hand in her hair that felt like silk, and was the softest hair he had ever touched.

Hermione couldn't take her hands away from Draco's body. Her hands explored his chest as they kissed in the moonlight feeling his well toned body under the light shirt he wore. She wanted nothing more then to remove the shirt from his body and feel his skin against hers. Her hands moved around his waist feeling his skin against her finger tips as she pushed his shirt up slightly. She couldn't get enough of him, she felt as though she would never feel him close enough to her. Draco started to trail kisses down her neck and her head fell back and she closed her eyes feeling his lips against her exposed skin, a soft moan escaped from her lips that was music to Draco's ears. Kissing her neck caused the urge to bite her and didn't know why. He felt like he needed to mark her as his so that no one else to touch her. He felt an overpowering wave of possessiveness that he had never felt before and it scared him. How could he feel this way about someone he hardly knew? He felt a growl growing in the back of his throat at the noises escaping Hermione's lips and drew back looking into her dark brown lust filled eyes that began to show fear.

"What is wrong?" He asked in a thick voice.

"Your eyes, they are black." Hermione said in a small voice reaching her hand out cautiously towards his face and touching him. Draco blinked a few times willing himself to calm down and she looked at him with curiosity.

"We should be getting back. You go first so I can watch and make sure you get back safely. I will follow at a distance." Draco told her standing and helping her wrapping her cloak around her shoulders.

"Meet me tomorrow night in my chamber's I can make sure we are not disturbed." Hermione told him walking to the caves mouth and looking out to make sure no one was patrolling.

"I will be there. Now go." Draco said. Hermione kissed him again before lifting her hood and walking quickly back to her chambers.

Draco watched as she left and kept his promise to follow close behind. He made his way to his own chambers falling into his bed thinking on her last words. He closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of her fingers grazing his bare skin. The feeling of her pulse beneath his lips and the craving it awoke with in him. That night Draco dreamed of wings and blood.


	3. Mine

Chapter 3

Mine

AN: Oh look another chapter and so soon. Yay me for being on a roll. Hopefully it will continue. Please remember to review and let me know your thoughts. Remember to check out photobucket for picture relating to this story. Enjoy!

Draco awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. He had tossed and turned all night as images of blood, wings, moons, water and Hermione played across his mind. He had never experienced such dreams before and they worried him. He tried pushing it aside in his mind as he dressed for the day and made his way to breakfast with his family.

When he arrived at the dining hall he took his seat next to his father as a servant came and placed a plate of food in front of him. He began to eat not realizing how much his body had been craving sustenance. He was half way through his meal when Hermione entered wearing a pale green lace dress. Her hair down and pulled back on one side and put in place with a combs that had a white flower on it. She was a vision and he found himself staring at her which he is sure his father noticed. Hermione took her seat and began to eat her food in silence. Breakfast with his family was always done in silence. He wasn't sure why they put on a show of eating as a family at every meal if they hardly ever spoke.

A messenger came in just as everyone was finishing their breakfast and handed a letter to Draco's father. His father opened it and scanned through the words written before him.

"It seems we will be receiving some company next week." His father said. " The crown prince Harry will be escorting your fiancée her along with her remaining ladies and it seems the Lord Mclaggin's son will be joining them." His father continued as he read from the letter. "You father is pleased to say that your sister has recovered and will be leaving at the week ends. He sends his love and wished you write to him and let him know of your well being." He finished setting the letter down.

"I am pleased to hear they will be coming soon. I look forward to seeing them all." Hermione said trying to sound pleased. Her and Draco's eyes locked and they could tell they were thinking the same thing. They only had a week before their worlds were turned upside down. "Excuse me I wish to write to my father and then I think I will take a walk in the gardens." Hermione replied standing from her seat and giving a quick curtsy before exiting the dining hall keeping her head high though inside she wanted to run and hide from her life.

Hermione had always enjoyed walking among the flowers and trees of a garden. As a little girl she would sit in her mother's garden and pretend that her mother was sitting there with her, smelling the roses, listening to the birds, feeling the breeze blow through the trees. It had made her feel like she had a small part of her mother still around. Hermione found a shaded bench and sat down closing her eyes and inhaling the scent of the garden around her. The fresh flowers, the newly broken soil, the last remains of the morning dew. This is where she wanted to be on solid ground surrounded by earth. This is where she belonged.

Draco paced his room unable to settle himself. One week that's all he had. One week before his world was turned upside down and he was forced to marry someone he had never meet before. One week and he would have to give her up. His blood boiled in his veins. He needed a reason to delay this. He needed more time with Hermione. To love her and be with her and be happy for once in his life. He had to think of something. He continued to pace his room not caring about anything else only her and her smile and her eyes and her voice. Draco decided he needed air and threw open his door not realizing how much force he excreted to do so. He walked down the hall not looking at anyone as he passed them. He walked out into the courtyard in front of the palace and kept walking not caring where he was going just that he was going there. He found himself in the town market walking through the streets as everyone looked at him as if he had two heads. The royal family rarely every came it the town surrounding the castle and they never came unescorted. He didn't care he just kept walking until an old woman grabbed his wrist. He looked at her trying to pull away but froze when he heard her speak.

"Your blood and words will break her curse. The new moon approaches and will bring with it truth. Beware of the girl with black hair and green eyes she will bring about your untimely death. She is yours and you are hers she will need you more than you need her now but then she will be your strength to do the right thing. Don't let her slip away." She said and let go of his wrist and walking on as if nothing had happened. What had she meant that his blood and words would break her curse? Who's curse? And a girl with black hair and green eyes would be his early death? He tried to brush it off as the ramblings of a crazy woman but he couldn't get her words out of his head. Something in his gut told him that what she had said held great meaning for him.

Draco made his way back to the castle. He officially felt over loaded and needed someone to speak with. Draco barged into the castle and sought out the only person he could talk with. His god father and advisor to his father.

"Severus I must speak with you." Draco said entering his chambers with out asking.

"What can I do for you today Draco." Severus asked sitting at his desk. Draco approached feeling light headed. "You don't look very well are you feeling alright?' He asked concerned at his god son's appearance.

"Something is wrong and I need your help." Draco began explaining the arranged marriage and Hermione and the odd things that had been happening to him.

"I had hoped this wouldn't happen." Severus said sitting back in his chair. "Draco I must tell you something that your parent's had wished to keep from you. Long ago your ancestors mated with a mythical line of beings called veela's. These creatures were all female and mated with humans to keep their race going but once every few generations a male is born into the line which is where your family comes from. Males are quite different in this species. They feel for their mates more strongly and become more possessive than the females, and they can become extremely dangerous once their mate has been found, and until you claim her you will be prone to outburst of violence to anyone who threatens your mate or who even comes near her that is a male. The veela are a race that mate for life and need their mate to live. If a veela is mated with the wrong person they will die a slow painful death as well if their mate rejects them they will die. Now with being a veela also comes some perks we will say. You will be stronger and faster, your senses will heighted and once mated you will always be able to tell where you mate is and if they are in danger. You will also develop wings. This is also to be used to protect your mate and will not always be visible. Now from what it sounds like you have found your mate but the situation is precarious since your are to marry her stepsister. I will speak with your father and see if something can be arranged but until then I suggest you stay away from the girl until this can all be sorted out. You wouldn't want to create more problems than we already have." Severus finished standing up and leading Draco to the door. Draco thanked his god father before making his way to his chamber to think over even more information that he had learned that day.


	4. Hermione's Curse

Chapter 4

Hermione's Curse

Draco crept through the dark halls of the castle making his way to Hermione's chambers. He had stayed away from her all day and he needed to see her even if it was just for a moment regardless of what Severus had said about staying away from her. Draco quietly slipped into her room and as the door closed Hermione's arms came around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. He inhaled sharply and took in her scent of cinnamon and apples, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her closer to him. They separated and Hermione took Draco's hand leading him to her bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and moved back so she was resting against the head board. Draco climbed on top of the bed and found his way back to her lips. Hermione ran her hands up Draco's muscular arms and to his neck fisting her hands in his platinum locks. Draco ran his hand up her legs pushing aside the satin night gown she wore and feeling the smooth creamy skin of her calf and thigh.

"I can't get enough of you." He whispered against her lips.

"I know how you feel." Hermione replied into the kiss he placed upon her lips. Draco could feel his heart pounding against his chest trying to escape, he felt the urge again to claim her as his own and mark her so no man would dare touch her again.

"I need you, all of you." Draco growled sitting up and riding himself of his shirt. Hermione was stunned by his defined chest as she ran her hands over it trying to commit every inch of it to her memory. She pushed him back and came up and sat on her knees and made herself eye level with him.

"Then have me." Hermione told him kissing him softly. That was all he needed to hear and he ride himself of the rest of his clothes. Hermione looked on as Draco's full body was reveled to her. He was surely sculpted by the gods for he had the body of one. Draco captured her lips in another kiss as he grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up over her head. She was the most breath taking thing he had every beheld. He pushed her back into the bed and laid on top of her kissing her lips and down her chin and neck kissing down and taking a breast in his mouth and began to suck on it twirling his tongue around her nipple causing Hermione to arch into him and moan softly. He moved his attention to the other craving to taste every inch of her.

"Draco please I need you." Hermione whimpered. Draco made his way back up to her mouth and kissed her before leaning to her ear.

"This may hurt. Tell me to stop if it is too much for you." He whispered parting her legs and positioning himself at her entrance. He moved his hard member up and down her slit a few times feeling how wet and ready she was for him. He slowly began to enter her kissing her gently and he did so allowing her to adjust to him. She felt so right around him and as he pushed further into he found her pushing her hips up towards him. Soon he was fully sheathed inside her and stop for a moment hearing her whimper in discomfort. "Hermione you feel so wonderful." Draco whispered kissing the corners of her mouth.

"Please." She whispered and he knew that she was giving him permission to continue. He began slowly thrusting in and out of her feeling how tight she was around him, how soft and velvety she felt. Her smooth legs brushing against his her chest again his. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt in his life. He soon began moving faster as she arched her hips up to him and moved with him. They became impassioned fighting for dominance with their mouths as their bodies moved in sync with each other. Draco kissed her neck and growled as he felt her heart racing.

"Tell me you are mine. Tell me here is no one else." Draco demanded as he continued to kiss her neck sucking and licking it lightly.

"There is only you Draco. There will only ever be you." Hermione moaned feeling a tightening in her stomach.

"Mine." Draco growled biting into her neck drawing blood into his mouth causing her to scream out his name as she felt their orgasms over take both of them his hot seed shooting deep into her. They both felt something click with in them and felt at peace and that nothing was wrong in the world as long as they had each other.

Both Draco and Hermione were breathing heavily as Draco lifted himself up on his arms and looked down at her. He rolled off of her and pulled her to him.

"Mine forever." He whispered in her ear.

"Yours forever." Hermione replied. She looked into his eyes and knew it was true. There would only ever be him, no one else would ever occupy her heart or mind. She felt as though her soul belonged to him and his to her. They were connected forever.

"Sleep." He whispered to her kissing her gently. Hermione snuggled into him and closed her eyes feeling as though she was finally home.

Draco awoke the next morning to pounding on his door. He had snuck out of Hermione's chambers just before dawn and had barely been in his own bed for an hour. Draco rolled himself off his bed with a groan and was moving to open his door when it flew open and his father came storming in followed by Severus.

"You stupid boy what have you done?' His father demanded.

"Hello to you too father." Draco said with a yawn.

"You brash stupid boy you mated with her." He father yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Last night you mated with the Princess Hermione, Severus told me that your veela blood had been awakened but I didn't think you would be stupid enough to mate with her. You are now bonded to her forever and you will die because of it." He father told him his face becoming red with rage. Draco looked at his god father who looked shocked.

"Lucius surely you won't watch your own son and only heir die to keep a marriage contract. I am sure that something can be arranged between Draco and the Princess Hermione. He isnt married yet." Severus said trying to reason with the king.

"No he will marry Pansy and this will stay quite. A male veela has not been born into this family in over a thousand years and I will not have that part of or past be brought to light again." Lucius said.

"Then he will die before the year is up." Severus said in a sad voice.

"Then he will make Pansy an early widow but I will not back out of this contract." Lucius said. Draco and Severus both looked at the king shocked at his words.

"And what of the girl? She will be affected by this as well. Do you think her father will take well to her dying slowly over the next few years of a broken heart? What then?" he asked. "She has done nothing wrong but find her soul mate, her other half." Severus told him. Draco couldn't stand the thought of Hermione withering away into nothing because his father was being stubborn. "She may already be carrying his child. Will you let them both die if you keep them apart?" Severus continued.

"So be it is that is what it comes to." Lucius said leaving the room. Severus simply shook his head and followed after his king. Draco stood dumbfounded. Why was it the closer he got to Hermione the worse things seemed to become?

Hermione awoke that morning with a smile on her face. She rolled to her side to see that the space next to her was empty. Draco must have slipped out in the early morning hours. She sat up and stretched feeling sore between her legs but not caring. Her night with Draco had been the most wonderful of her life and she never wanted to forget it. Ginny came into her room and greeted her brightly and Hermione returned the greeting.

"You seem happy this morning considering what tonight is." Ginny said picking up the brush off of Hermione's vanity and running it through her tangled curls. Hermione had completely forgotten that tonight was the new moon.

"I don't care anymore I am sure that this will be the last time where I must fear the moons absence." Hermione said looking at her friend in the mirror. Ginny stopped brushing Hermione's hair and stared at her friend who was smiling brightly.

"You think he could be the one to break the curse?' Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.

"Ginny he is the one who can free me. I know it in my heart." Hermione said turning around in her seat and looking at her friend. Ginny leaned downed and hugged her friend happy that his could be over soon.

"So which dress shall it be today?" Ginny asked going back to work on Hermione's hair as she sat smiling to herself and picking at a flower she pulled from the vase in front of her.

"The pink chiffon with the roses on the straps and waist." Hermione said. Nothing could dampen Hermione's spirit today. She entered the dining hall and greeted the royal family brightly.

"Hermione dear you are simply glowing this morning. What had brought on this good mood?" The queen asked.

"It is simply a glorious day." Hermione replied but saw the king did not looked please and she felt panic seep into her veins wondering if he knew what has happened between her and his son the previous night.

"Well I hope your pleasant mood catches on with my husband." She said.

"Is something the matter your majesty. Is there news from home?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with child." He replied coolly.

Draco walked to the dining hall not feeling quite right. He skin was crawling and he was on edge. Every sense seemed to be heightened. He entered the dining hall and all he could smell were apples and cinnamon. He looked and saw Hermione eating her breakfast quietly a small smile on her lips. She perked up and turned and smiled at him as if she could feel him enter the room before even hearing him enter. He bid everyone good morning and ate his breakfast in silence watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye the whole time. His god father wasn't lying when he said there would be side effects.

"Draco you must be getting anxious about your betrothed coming soon. We have already begun wedding preparations." His mother said. He looked away from Hermione and to his parents but did not reply. They knew where he stood about the whole situation and he didn't feel the need to go into it again. He seemed to have enough to deal with rather than having a pointless fight with his parents. He excused himself and left the dining hall with out a backwards glance walking down the hall and hiding in a secluded alcove that was between the dining hall and Hermione's room. He didn't have to wait long before her scent filled his nose again. He could feel the joy radiating off of her and it made him smile. Just as she was walking by her grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the alcove with him and pushed her against the wall and kissing her lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist. They kissed each other with hunger feeling as though they had spent a life time apart and not just a few hours. The stayed that way for several minutes before breaking for air which neither really seemed to need. Touching each other and being close was all they needed to live.

"Can I see you tonight?" Draco asked.

"Tonight is not good but I promise come to me tomorrow night." Hermione said.

"I don't know if I can not see you tonight." Draco whispered to her.

"I'm sorry but you can't." Hermione said. "Please tomorrow night." She said stepping out of the alcove and looking down the hall.

"Tomorrow night then." He said holding on to her hand and looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes tomorrow night." She said. He pulled her into one final kiss before he watched her disappear around the corner looking back at him once before walking to her chambers.

Hermione stood at the beach that night looking up into the sky. The moon was gone. She waded out into the water and removed the dress she was wearing. She continued to walk further out into the water until it brushed her shoulders. Taking a deep breath Hermione dived into the water.

Draco sat up in his bed with a jolt. He had been over come with sadness and he didn't know why. He opened the door to his chambers and stepped out into the hall. He needed to find Hermione something was wrong. He closed his eyes and let his feet guide him. He found himself out on the darkened beach. He could just barely make out Hermione's naked form in the water. He watched as she walked further and further out until the water nearly covered her. He watched as she dived into the water and saw a large fin follow after her. Draco was shocked. He had heard about creatures that were half man and half fish but he didn't believe it to be true.

Hermione could feel her body changing as she walked further into the ocean. Every month when the new moon came she was forced to turn into a mermaid and spend the night in the depths of the ocean. The only way to break the curse was if someone shed blood for her in an act of selfless love for and declared their love for her. She did not know why she had been cursed of who had cursed her but here she was swimming in the depths of the ocean feeling worlds away from Draco. Hermione broke the surface of the water and was intending to look to his window to try and catch a glimpse of him when she was met with his gaze staring at her from the beach. Hermione was stunned to see him there. Had he seen anything he shouldn't, did he hate her now? She had never wanted him to see her like this and she couldn't help but feel ashamed. She turned around and dove back into the water not wanting to see him now.

Draco could feel sadness and shame that Hermione was feeling. He on the other hand didn't know how to feel. He just found out his soul mate was part fish. That was not helping their situation at all. Draco sat down on the beach and looked out over the water trying to work everything that was going on in his mind. He felt like there were a million things racing through his mind all at once and he couldn't focus on just one. He spent the rest of the night working through everything and watching for Hermione to show herself.

AN: So what are you thinking so far. Remember to check out photobucket for pictures relating to the story. Search ssteele2989 and the album is the same title as the story.


	5. Explanations

Chapter 5

Explanations

AN: Sorry for the wait in the update. Got really busy with a few other things. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. Please continue to send them. Remember to check out photobucket for pictures relating to this story. Enjoy!

Hermione looked down at Draco's sleeping form. He had stayed on the beach the whole night and had eventually fallen asleep no doubt waiting for her. She knelt down beside him and brushed the hair from his face. His eyes fluttered open and he took in Hermione's form back light with the early morning sun. Her long brown curls falling over one side and brushing against his arm, a small smile graced her face but he knew that inside she was tormented. Draco pushed himself up and Hermione sat back on her heels. They sat for a long while in silence neither knowing what really to say to the other.

"You aren't human are you?" Draco asked finally.

"No I am human; I was born human and will be again once…." Hermione began to say but trailed off.

"Once what?" Draco said looking into her brown eyes and seeing the sadness behind them.

"I can't tell you." Hermione said bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them her small feet slightly visible under the gown she wore.

"You can tell me anything." Draco said feeling how she was drawing back into herself.

"No I can't. I want to but I can't." Hermione said. Draco rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. Hermione sat chewing on her bottom lip, a habit she thought had been broken of as a small child, as she waited for him to say something.

"I don't understand." He said looking at her. "If you are human then why did I see you with a fin last night in the middle of the ocean?" Draco asked.

"I can't tell you." Hermione said again feeling defeated. She was sure Draco would want nothing to do with her now.

"Why not. There is nothing you could tell me that would make me love you any less I just need to understand what is going on with you." Draco said becoming frustrated he could tell that Hermione wanted to tell him but her lips were sealed. Hermione was close to tears she wanted to tell him so badly what was going on with her but she could tell no man of her curse lest he be the one to break it. Whoever had cursed her wanted it to stick for life.

"I'm sorry, I want to tell you, I do but I physically can't." Hermione said standing up and walking back towards the castle. Draco quickly got up and followed grabbing her wrist to stop her.

"May I still see you tonight?" He asked and his words sent Hermione's heart into a flutter.

"Yes." She said with a smile before continuing on to the castle as Draco stood on the beach watching her go with a smile on his face.

Draco walked back to the castle and after bathing the sand from his body he called upon his mother hoping to appeal to her better sense on his situation.

"Draco to what do I owe this pleasure?" His mother asked sitting in her room by the fire a book in her hands.

'I need to speak with you and please don't say anything until I am finished." Draco said and went on to explain his veela blood awaking and that he had mated with Hermione leaving out what he discovered last night. His mother sat and listened a sad look on her face.

"My poor son. I had hoped you would be spared this curse." His mother said standing up and going to her wardrobe pulling out an old book. She walked back over to Draco and handed him the book. "This is a journal that your father thought he had destroyed. It may help you find a way to be with your princess but know that there are things that have been set in motion that I can not undo. Your marriage is to take place in a fort night and unless you can find a way out of the marriage contract you will have to consummate your marriage and that will break your bond and both you and Hermione will die." His mother told him. Draco took the book and walked back to his room setting down at his desk he opened the book his mother had given him.

_My name is Adrian Abraxis Malfoy and I fear I may have just cursed my family for all eternity. I, in being desperate for an heir to my new kingdom, made a deal with creatures most thought to be myth. The veela race is a fierce and independent one that seldom grants favors with out asking something grave in return. And I wanting a son made a deal with them. They bore to me a son of half royal blood and half veela. In exchange any females born to us must be given to them for if they have even a drop of veela blood in them it will over power any and all blood. If they are denied a daughter our kingdom will be plunged into a darkness that we will not be able to survive. _

Draco continued to read as his ancestor described the deal that had been made and what was sacrificed. He continued to read on about male veela's and what had happened to them. He now knew why so may of his ancestors had died so young and why his kingdom was plagued with problems. More entries were added of those who had found their mates and the problems it caused. Scandal, war, murder. He was starting to wonder why his mother had even given him this book until he came across an interesting passage.

_If a male heir mates with a princess and sacrifices himself for her out of love and not his veela instincts then the curse on our family will be broken and all children will belong to our line again and the land will know true peace. If the mating is broken we will be destroyed. So I decree it now that no mating ever be broken. For if it were the consequence would be far worse than those of a broken marriage contract. Though the veela's have predicted a great sorceress will try and destroy the union that will save us. Beware the girl with green eyes and black hair. She will ruin us._

It continued on about the male and female veela's that had been born into the line and what had become of them. There were more entries from following monarchs whose veela blood had been awakened, but Draco had found what he needed. Surely if he brought this to his father's attention surely he would reconsider his marriage to Pansy. This could be his saving grace. Draco grabbed the book and made his way to the throne room where he was sure his father would be. He barged in and walked straight to his father not noticing anyone else around him.

"Father I must discuss something with you. It has to deal with the marriage." Draco said holding the book up.

"I am glad you are here Draco. You future bride has arrived early." His father said gesturing to a girl who had his back to her talking to Hermione who made eye contact with him and her overwhelming grief hit him like a brick wall. Why couldn't he feel her before Draco wondered to himself. "Draco I would like to introduce to you Princess Pansy." His father said and she turned around to face him. Draco could feel the blood leaving his face as he looked at the woman before him. She had piercing green eyes and black hair.


	6. The Raven haired Girl

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry for the long wait in my updates. I fear that I have been suffering from serious writers block and some personal crisis. I hope you enjoy the update and remember to review and that you can find photos to go along with this story on photobucket under ssteele2989.

Draco stared in shock at the woman before him. She was beautiful there was no question about that, but there was a coldness in her eyes, a malice under the surface that made Draco's blood run cold. Hermione had a look of shear terror in her wide eyes that she was trying to mask, trying to seem pleased that her step-sister had finally arrived in good health but she knew her fate was sealed when the king set eyes upon Pansy, whom had always seemed to ensnare any she wanted.

"Well don't be rude Draco, welcome your future bride." His father said through clenched teeth.

"That's the thing father, may I speak with you a moment?" Draco asked trying to get his father away for a moment.

"Not now Draco we have many guest to welcome, Prince Harry and Lord McClaggens's son have arrived as well." His Father said with a tight smile on his face. Draco looked to the men standing near Hermione. Prince Harry was a tall boy no more than sixteen or seventeen years old but had a strong jaw and piercing, but kind eyes. Hermione's intended however was in his twenty and was a fit young man with short curly blond hair and blue eyes and though he was handsome, Hermione had always found him very dull and full of himself. Draco gave a short bow to his fellow prince and a slight nod to McClaggen.

"Father it really is important," Draco said trying to urge and audience with his father. "Could you all excuse my father and I for a moment, it is an urgent matter of state." Draco said kindly to the room and stared his father down, who he could tell was seething.

"Well please don't let my arrival take away from the country." Pansy said sweetly, speaking up for the first time.

"I do apologize my dear, my son seems to have no manners today, If you would excuse us but a moment, please have the servants escort you to your rooms and settle in then we can all meet for dinner this evening." Lucius said kissing Pansy on the hand before leaving the room Draco in tow.

"What is it boy and you will apologize to Pansy this evening for your behavior." Lucius said looking to his son.

"A book was left for me father that explained why I am the way I am and that I can not marry Pansy for it would be the ruin of our country." Draco told his father.

"What are you speaking about?" Lucius asked in a short clipped tone. Draco explained to his father all he had read in the journal and that to marry Pansy and not Hermione would me the ruin of the kingdom.

"So you see father we must break the contract with..."

"Enough," Lucius bellowed at his son, " I will not listen to the ramblings of an old fool from centuries past, you will marry Pansy and you will live with the consequences." Lucius told his son before leaving the room. Draco stood staring at the spot where his father had just stood. How could his father allow this to happen. His father was being so blind and hardheaded and it would bring ruin to his whole family and the kingdom. Draco knew that something had to be done and that there was more going on then seemed. Why should his father care so much about a marriage to a girl who wasn't even royal by birth when he could be marrying a true princess. Why did Hermione turn into some type of sea creature and could not talk about it. Going over all the things that had conspired in the last few days Draco sought out someone who he knew would know about what was going on because they had eyes and ears where he did not. Hermione's lady-in-waiting Ginny.

Ginny had just finished dressing Hermione when she ran into Draco going to her own chamber.

"Your Highness." Ginny said with a curtsey. "My mistress has just finished dressing if you would like me to announce you."

"No I wish to speak with you, privately." Draco said lowering his voice. Ginny looked up at him and nodded looking about to see if anyone was watching, feeling that the cost was clear she grabbed Draco by the hand and led him to her chamber unaware that someone was watching.

* * *

Everyone had gathered for dinner but Draco could do nothing but stare at Hermione as he went over in his head what her maid had told him. He was stirred from his thoughts as Pansy placed her hand upon his and smiled at him asking him a question that he hadn't heard. He looked down at her hand on his but felt nothing but coldness. He pulled his hand from beneath hers and asked for her to excuse him that grave matters of state were occupying his thoughts.

"Oh I am sure you have a great many things on your mind, anything I can help with to unburden you?" She asked her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I am sure his highness is perfectly capable of dealing with matters of state on his own." Hermione quipped.

"I am sure he is, as well as taking care of other red headed matters." Pansy said and the room fell silent as all eyes turned to him. "Oh don't worry, I have no qualms about what who you entertain yourself with, she was always a pretty thing, Hermione's maid. I could always understand why even my brother would stare after her at home." Pansy finished.

" I assure you that I do not entertain myself with anyone and I would ask that my future wife not say such things in public." Draco said standing and turning on his heels and leaving the dining hall.

"Was it something I said?" Pansy said sitting back and smirking at Hermione who was near to tears. She couldn't believe that either Ginny nor Draco would betray her like that. Finishing her meal she asked to be excused and left the room before Pansy could inflict any more pain upon her. She didn't know why but since Pansy came to live at the palace as a young girl she had always tormented Hermione though Hermione didn't think had done anything to cause Pansy to hate her so much. Walking to her room as quickly as she could Hermione didn't notice that her brother had followed her until he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. Hermione finally let tears flow then and Harry just held her, trying to comfort her.

"What has caused you so much pain Hermione?" Harry asked as he and his sister walked towards her room.

"Oh Harry I wish I could tell you all but things are so complicated now and I don't know which way is up anymore." Hermione said wiping her tears away with the handkerchief Harry had given to her.

"You love him don't you, that's why you wrote to father asking him about the marriage contract and if it could be broken." Harry said. Hermione could do no more then to shake her head in agreement as she sat down onto her bed Harry still careful not to let his sister out of his arms. Though he was brother to both Pansy and Hermione he had never gotten along with Pansy as he had Hermione, from a young age Harry could tell there was wrong with Pansy, something dark about her and their mother. Hermione on the other hand had always been like their father, kind and loving with a heart to big and caring sometimes for their own good. He didn't know how long they sat that way but soon Hermione was sleeping on his shoulder and Ginny was coming in to help her to bed.

"Why has someone so good been given such a curse," Ginny mused as Harry picked Hermione up to lay her more comfortably on her bed.

"I do not know but I hope it can be broken soon." Harry said tucking some of Hermione's curls behind her ear. "It is good to see you Ginny." Harry said looking at his sisters closet and only true friend.

"Your highness," Ginny said with a curtsey and went to leave the room with Harry in tow.

* * *

Draco did not return to the palace until the moon had reached it's peak. He had fled on horse back after leaving dinner to seek out help. He know that Snape of all people would be able to help him but even his father's oldest friend and chief advisor could not help him for his father had banished him from court for speaking out against the marriage to Pansy. Snape warned Draco that there was more going on then he knew and that he needed to tread carefully, never had Snape felt such doom upon the kingdom then when the raven hair girl set food inside it's boundaries.


End file.
